


And their wrath, we do not want to face

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: The beings up above, they all love you [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: In the aftermath, they travel too often and talk not enough.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Angelica Turing & The Cluster, Capheus/Kala/Lito/Nomi/Riley/Sun/Will/Wolfgang, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez, Jonas Maliki & The Cluster, Jonas Maliki/Angelica Turing, Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Zakia Asalache/Capheus Onyango
Series: The beings up above, they all love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599166
Kudos: 11





	1. The sun shines! on your face; the moon blinks? in your favor

I don't need it, the fear of what the past could still hold.

You don't want it, the hopes for paths that have to run cold.

We don't know it, the truth is way too big for the old ways.

They don't know it, the lies could not change out what fate weighs.

He doesn't care and neither does she. 

The beings up above, they all love them, they all love **_you_**.

The beings up above fell in love too.

There is a plethora of stories made for them.

The Sun and The (Red) Star and The (Blue) Moon

And The Earth and The (Black) Sea, but most of the humans already knew.

I don't think the way the sensates feel is too far off.

As the words go on in this little prologue, I hope the rays of light make a difference.

I hope the moon can also do something.

The sensates know that the love will keep going and keep flowing because there is not another way~


	2. The stars smile as you do everything

I don't know yet why Jonas and Angelica and that other sensate that Lito _once_ knew are still alive

But they deserve it

The sky favors the three

The stars smile at thee

We all know it

They don't visit very often

Angelica fears so much

Jonas is not so scared

The scars he carries

The scars the other brown boy show us

The clouds weep

The sun frowns

And we do too

I don't know **how** Jonas and Angelica and that other sensate Lito _still_ knows are still alive

But they deserve it

And we do too


End file.
